


Alpha & Omega

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dominant Tony Stark, Future Mpreg, Idiots in Love, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Eighteen Years old, Peter Parker is a Brat, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Spanking, Submissive Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is 38 Years old, dominant and submissive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: Tony Stark never had a desire to settle down, after all as a wealthy Alpha he could have any Omega he wanted. When Steve Rogers begs him to take a difficult Omega off his hands, he reluctantly agrees. The last things he wants to deal with is a spoiled brat.Peter Parker is intelligent, aggressive, and so damn. . .cute. Peter and Tony must find a way to co-exist if they want to survive the next six months. Dominant and Submissive Themes.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting another story (even though I probably shouldn't!) This chapter was so much fun to write. Who doesn't enjoy a good love-hate relationship ; ) Thank you so much for your support!

**One**

Everyone thought that a person as wealthy and as famous as Tony Stark would prefer to live in the city. They were wrong. He actually preferred nature and a few years ago he had bought himself a very nice two story house in the middle of nowhere in the outskirts on New York.

His days consisted in doing as little work as possible (that’s why he had fellow Alpha Pepper Potts to man the ship), drinking way too much coffee and whisky, and fucking every pretty little Omega that he found in the city that was not attached to a fellow Alpha either because they were runways or because their Alphas let them go. Everyone knew that it wasn’t the safest things for Omegas to be running around even if they were modern times. Most Omegas were paired off as soon as they went through their first heat.

Thankfully, Tony never did have to worry about the emotional labor that came when dealing with an omega. He only took care of the um, physical side. It was a pretty sweet life.

Though his sweet life was rudely interrupted by Mr. Holier than Thou himself Steve Rogers. Tony was in the middle of drinking his third cup of Irish coffee while looking over all of his emails that he had ignored the night before when he noticed a sleek black car parking in his driveway.

Tony groaned. It was never good when Steve came unannounced. Steve was a stickler for “appointments” even when it came to meeting with friends. If he came in without letting Tony know then it must be urgent. Steve being the do-gooder he was ran the AOPA (Alpha-Omega Pairing Agency) that paired cute omegas with (usually) wealthy Alphas. Though Steve had never gotten close to his clients. An Omega’s parents usually had to put them through the agency or Steve had to see something special in them and my god was he picky.

Steve stepped out of his car in his usual pressed button down shirt and khaki pants. He looked tired and visibly irritated as he pulled out a thin figure out of the back of the car. The boy was scowling at him and the only reason he couldn’t speak was because he had a muzzle like object around his mouth that prevented him from speaking with the exception of the occasional grunting nose.

He had light brown curls, a heart shaped face, and almond brown eyes. He was so pale, he was almost porcelain. Tony guessed that he was about five inches taller than him. The perfect height. He was only wearing a thin, red robe and Steve had put handcuffed on the boy, otherwise Tony was sure that this man, kid would end up punching Steve in the face.

He was an Omega.

Tony could always tell because for some reason of all the Omegas had that sickly sweet smell that almost smelled artificial clinging to their skin. Steve thought he was crazy every time he told him that, but Tony stood by his statement.

“Did you bring me a present?” Tony said a familiar smile curling on his lip. “You could have called you know, I wouldn’t have said no.” The boy was still scowling and his eyes seemed to dart all over the place as if he was trying to figure out a route of escape, but couldn’t think of one since they were in the woods.

“Sorry,” Steve said wearily. “It was kind of last minute. Could we talk inside?”

“Sure.” Tony shrugged as he led them inside, he looked slightly embarrassed when they went inside and saw newspapers, coffee mugs, and one week old corn bread. His cleaning lady, Mrs. Gale had called in sick that week. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve said. “Do you have a room where Peter could stay in? I would like to talk to you privately.”

Tony led Peter and Steve into his study and Steve gave him sharp instructions to stay where he was and to not touch anything. Peter simply rolled his eyes and Tony couldn’t help, but be amused by this kid. Steve closed the door and they went to the living room.

“Who’s the brat?” Tony asked with a chuckle as he started serving whisky. “It looks like you can barely handle him.”

“I can barely handle him.” Steve sounded exhausted. “I should be more firm with him, but he’s so young and he has that injured puppy face. His name is Peter Benjamin Parker. His Aunt May enrolled him in my program before she passed away a few months ago from colon cancer. She was worried about Peter, especially since he’s so young and she admitted that she spoiled him.”

“And what?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t find him a mate? He’s not ugly.”

“No that’s not it.” They heard a crash and both men went inside of Tony’s office. Peter had knocked over a few of Tony’s prize possession until they were all on the floor. Peter was scowling and it was clear that he was in the middle of a tantrum.

“Peter!” Steve scowled as he landed two slaps against his upturn rear. Peter scowled as he tried to fidget away. “That’s rude, apologize. Never mind you have the-“

“Why does he have that anyway?” Tony asked curiously. Peter had only broke a handful of snow globes that he had brought from overseas. “And Steve we can continue our conversation in here.”

“Peter has a biting problem.” Steve replied as he sat down and pulled Peter on his lap. Tony couldn’t help, but feel jealous of Steve having that Omega on his lap. Peter parted his slim legs and Tony noticed something metal in between his legs.

“Why is he wearing a chastity belt?”

“He’s like playing with himself, when he shouldn’t be playing with himself.” Steve said as he pulled back one of Peter’s curls away from his face. “I told him to stop several times, but he didn’t listen, so these are the consequences.”

Peter caught Tony’s eyes and his eyes seemed to be doing the talking for him. He seemed to enjoy the idea of giving Tony blue balls. He was a little minx and he enjoyed the attention.

Tony coughed trying to keep himself from getting an erection. “So Steve you were saying, May wanted him to find a mate before she died.” He saw Peter flinch at the mention of May. “You’re usually pretty good at that.”

Steve winced. “I paired him up with Adrian Toomes and as you can see our friend here isn’t the easiest person to get along with and after an argument, Toomes did this.” He slowly removed the robe from Peter and exposed his back. He had been whipped severely and there were several whip marks on his back that looked fresh. The blood seemed to have dried up, but Tony saw the bruises and welts forming.

“Jesus.” Tony nearly choked on his drink as he saw the welts and whip marks on Peter’s back. What kind of person did this? He tried to touch them to examine the damage, but Peter flinched as Steve quickly wrapped the robe around his slim figure.

“I took him out of there and Peter wants to go into the streets, to look for a job in a shop or restaurant somewhere.” Both Steve and Tony exchanged looks, they both knew it was a bad idea. Peter was too attractive, too young, and too impulsive. He would be eaten alive. He needed the protection of a strong Alpha, otherwise he would get pregnant by the first idiot that he encountered. “I convinced him to come here.”

“With me? Why?” He wasn’t exactly Dr. Phil.

“I want you to be his temporary Alpha, Tony.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Writing bratty Peter is so much fun : )

**Two**

By looking at Steve’s eyes, Tony knew that Steve was desperate. Usually, Tony would have gloat over it, but this was not one of those times. Especially when he was dealing with a stressed out fellow Alpha and a spoiled omega brat that he couldn’t wait to get rid off.

“Are you crazy? No!” Most men his age would have already settle down or would think of settling down, but Tony was very happy being single and unattached thank you very much. The idea of being responsible for Peter even for one hour brought hives to his arms.

Peter looked relieved at Tony’s outrage. He was probably already day dreaming about owning his little shop or working at some restaurant as if he were the main character in a bad tv movie.

“Please Tony.” Steve begged him. “You’re my last chance, Bucky and I are up to our shoulders in case and caring for other Omegas, we can’t take care of him too. Otherwise, I would. You know that, just make sure that he’s safe for six months.”

“No, not happening. Come on Rogers, I know Bucky is not a social butterfly, but you must have someone that you can hand him off too. How about Dr. Strange?”

“He already said no. Seven times.”

“Banner?”

“He’s spends more time at his clinic than at home. I need someone to watch him.” Steve said irritated. “Six months, Tony. You just have to take care of him for six months while I find him a permanent Alpha. Adrian already gave him an injection before their situation occurred, so he won’t be able to get pregnant for six months.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was worried about, Rogers pregnancy. Look, I don’t-“

“Will someone please let me talk,” Peter blurted out as he got himself in between the two men who were arguing back and forth. “I’ve been here for almost an hour I haven’t been able to say a single word before being interrupted. Let me talk. I don’t want to stay here and I don’t want to be with another, Alpha. I want my freedom and I want my own job. I don’t want to be with Mr. Stark and I don’t want to live here in in the middle of nowhere. I know that you are trying to do me a favor, but let me go. I don’t need your help.”

Steve looked exhausted, but he looked at Peter with pity. “Peter, honey. You’re young, you don’t understand-the city is not this grand adventure that you think it is. It’s dangerous and there are a lot of men that would like to take advantage of you-“

“No, they won’t. The world has changed-“

“Is that why your aunt kept you under her thumb for so long? Because the world is this safe haven? I hate to break it to you, but the world has not changed that much.” Tony blurted out. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, in fact he wanted to give him a damn good spanking. Peter’s pretty features turned into annoyance and he looked like he wanted to punch Tony across the face. “Listen to me carefully, because I am only going to say this once so you better get it through your thick head the first time. You are going to stay here for the next six months and you are going to like it and you are going to be pleasant instead of the spoiled brat that you are or I will personally drop you off in the city so that you can became someone’s fuck toy.”

Peter stared back at Tony, but there was something in his eyes that he hadn’t seen before. Uncertainty. Bingo.

Tony lifted Peter’s chin. “Is that clear?”

After hesitating for a bit, Peter nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Peter glared at him, the words _I am obviously not doing that_ practically becoming noticeable in his chocolate brown eyes. Well, close enough. It was obvious that Peter was never going to become 100 percent obedient. If Tony didn’t kill him in the process then that was a huge plus.

Steve looked at Tony gratefully, practically sighing with relief. Steve ran a hand through Peter’s chocolate brown curls. “I’ll be back in six months, Pete. Don’t worry, I know you think it’s long, but it really isn’t. I’ll find you a nice Alpha, I promise. I won’t have what Adrian did to you repeat itself.”

Peter softened and Tony remember the welts and bruises that Adrian had cause on that porcelain skin. Tony believed in spanking and occasionally caning, but he would never whip the boy across his back and never cause bruises to the point of bleeding.

“It won’t.” Tony cleared his throat. He wanted to clear any misunderstanding. “Peter, I will never cause any bleeding or damage like the want Toomes caused.” Peter didn’t say anything and Tony didn’t know if it was because he didn’t believe him or because he was being sassy.

“Be good, Peter.” Steve said as he walked back towards his car. He handed Tony the keys to Peter’s chastity belt. “Tony is a nice man.”

“But I don’t have any clothes!” Peter blurted out. He was feeling slightly desperate, Steve was his only connection back to his old world. He was one of the few that had patience for Peter and Peter didn’t know whether to trust Stark or not,

“I’ll buy you some,” Tony said. “I will buy you any clothes that you want, though it’s mostly just me most of the time. There’s no one for miles and I don’t go into the city a lot.” This was supposed to comfort Peter, but Peter’s eyes only grew wide and no doubt that he thought that Tony was some kind of serial killer.

Peter watched Steve leave with sad eyes, like a puppy being abandoned by his owner. Tony felt awkward. “Come on, let’s go inside. You must be freezing in that robe.” Peter yelped when Tony touched his lower back, the welts he had forgotten.

Tony led him back inside where Peter seemed to crouch down like a territorial bull dog. “Hey, kid come on let’s start over. I don’t want six months of this. I am not exactly thrilled about this, but it’s a favor to the old man. Besides I am not Toomes, I am not going to treat like you a shit-even if you deserve it sometimes.” Peter didn’t move and Tony waved the key that Steve had given him. “How about we get rid of that chastity belt. It can’t be comfortable.”

After a second Peter nodded, Tony unlocked the chastity belt until it fell to the floor. Peter kicked it towards the fireplace in response. Tony laughed. “Well, that’s a good place as any.” Tony stared at Peter’s slim body and his cock that hung free, Tony didn’t blame him for playing with it, it was soft and pink like him.

Get a grip, Tony. Tony scolded himself. Peter had only been with him for five minutes and he already wanted to fuck him. “How old are you, Peter?”

“18. I turn 19 in three months. Why? How old are you?”

“I just turned 38.”

A small smirk appeared on his face and for once he didn’t look like a whipped puppy. “My god, you’re _old.”_

The words escaped from Tony’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Well, I bet you won’t be thinking that when I am fucking you.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! The snarkiness between Tony and Peter has been really fun to write : )

**Three**

The words escaped from Tony’s mouth before he could stop himself. He didn’t want the cheeky little brat to have the last word. Peter’s lips parted opened in response and Tony didn’t know if he was going to smile or gape in shock at what his Alpha for the next six months had just said.

Thanks to his experience with Toomes he had expected Peter to run in the opposite direction, but instead much to his surprise Peter just flushed bright pink and fluttered his eyelashes prettily. Tony wondered if Toomes and Peter had ever had sex, Tony guessed that they hadn’t thanks to Peter’s biting problem and lack of discipline.

Tony didn’t wait for a response and instead said. “Are you hungry?” He wasn’t the world’s most fabulous cook, but he wasn’t horrible either and he made a pretty darn good steak. He still had some from last night especially since Tony was more of a night owl and got hungry during the night.

Peter looked up as he nodded, Steve had bought him a breakfast sandwich and an orange juice when he had gotten him from Toomes, but that had been hours ago and he wanted real food now.

Tony thanked the brief moment of peace between them as he went to cook the steak and the mashed potatoes. While the steak cooked, Tony kept a watchful eye on Peter, the brat was so desperate for his “freedom” that something told Tony that he would be perfectly content living in the woods if it meant that he could live on his own.

Surprisingly, Peter did not attempt to run away. Instead he had closed his robe again once Tony had removed the chastity belt and was now looking at the knick knacks in Tony’s house. He didn’t have much that was interesting, but apparently Peter had taken special interests in the puzzles and Rubik’s cube that Tony had lying around.

“Food is ready,” he called out. It was weird that the kid was so quiet. He kind of missed the snarkiness. Tony put down the plate of food and Peter’s mouth watered. He wanted to put the entire plate of food inside his mouth, but he didn’t want to appear rude. He did have some manners after all. Instead he carefully buttered a roll of bread.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Peter inquired.

“No,” Tony said. “I already ate, you eat.” Peter shrugged and Tony used that opportunity to go to his study. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bruce’s number.

Bruce answered on the second ring and he sounded sleepy. Tony had no doubt it was because his patients were keeping him up all night, someone was always sick and someone was always having a baby. “Hello?”

“Hello,” Tony joked. “Is anyone awake? Damn, Bruce at least try to sound awake.”

“Sorry,” Bruce let out a yawn. “I was up all night delivering Wanda’s baby. Another girl, well Vision was happy at least. He doesn’t seem to mind having a fourth daughter. I thought this birth wouldn’t take too long. Did you know that the first birth is usually the longest?”

“No, I don’t know that. Thankfully.” Tony said. “Guess who I got as a visitor this morning: Steve.”

Bruce didn’t answer for a moment, he didn’t know if Tony was upset. Steve had come to him first begging for help, but Bruce had declined. He wouldn’t put it past Tony to deliver Peter to him in some form or the other especially since Tony didn’t do so good with relationships that weren’t one night stands. “You don’t say.”

“You can stop pretending,” Tony said with a roll of his eye. “I know he came to you first, actually he came to a lot of people first before me. It’s nice to know how you all feel about me.”

Bruce hid his sigh of relief as he gripped the phone and tried to hide his curiosity. “I’m guessing you said yes. Is Peter with you?”

“Of course I said yes, if I didn’t Peter would be in the sad Omega pound right about now,” Tony peeked through the doorway and saw that Peter was nearly finished with his lunch. “He’s here, eating lunch and probably plotting of ways to kill me in my sleep.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m serious he’s a mean, little thing with a set of teeth. No wonder no Alpha wants him. Anyway, can you stop by this evening?”

“Why?”

“Well, Peter had a little encounter with Toomes and you know how he can be.” He felt the swell of annoyance rise in his chest as he remembered the bruises and welts on Peter’s back. “Can you take a look at him? He’s young so he will survive, but I live so far away from the city that-“

Bruce interrupted. “I’ll be there this evening. Who knew that you had a heart of gold, Tony.” Tony tried to ignore the flush of embarrassment that crawled up his cheeks as he hung up. He went back to the kitchen and saw that Peter had finished his dinner and he looked more asleep that awake.

His defense mechanism were down finally and now he just looked like a whipped puppy. “You need a nap.” Tony blurted out and Peter shrugged and flipped his head as if he were James Dean, but he couldn’t fool, Tony.

“I’m fine,” Peter struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was tired. Peter didn’t know if he was being difficult because he enjoyed pissing Tony off or because he wanted to push Tony as much as he could to see his breaking point. “I don’t need a nap.”

Tony ignore him as he pulled him up from the chair and practically dragged him to the master bedroom and tossed him on the bed with as much gentleness as he could given his injured back. “Here nap.”

Peter looked around confused at the tasteful master bedroom that he was currently in. He plopped down on the King size bed as he looked around and noticed the large TV, the rows of books devoted to science, and the amazing mini bar that Tony had in the corner. “Y-You want me to sleep in your room? In the master bedroom?”

“Well, yeah that’s where I put you.” Tony gave him a quizzical look. “Where did you sleep with Toomes?”

When Peter had been living with May he had, had a tiny bedroom in their apartment and when he had moved in with Toomes, he had slept in a tiny bedroom that resembled a broom closet. “Not in the master bedroom.” He simply said.

Tony looked at him with slight pity as he brushed away his curls. “Well you can sleep here. Get some rest kid, I mean it. The dark circles under your eyes don’t sit well on your pretty face.”

Peter snorted as he laid his head down. His pillow smelled like his cologne and within minutes he was asleep.


	4. Four

**Four**

“He’s kind of cute.”

“Yes, wait until he talks and then you’ll see how cute he is.”

“Come on, he looks harmless enough. You should see some of the patients-“

“This is really not a good time for a I-have-it-worse-than-you story, Bruce.”

“Sorry, so uh do you want to wake him or do you want me to do it?”

Bruce and Tony had been been chit chatting in the hallway for the past fifteen minutes while Bruce held his medical bag and sipped scotch that Bruce though was too strong for him. Peter had been asleep for almost three hours, which was more than enough time for a nap, but even so Tony was hesitated to wake him up. He was hesitant mainly because he kind of like it when he was quiet then when he was yapping.

“No, I’ll do it.” Tony turned back to Bruce with a familiar smirk on his face. “He will just scare you off, what are you planning on doing with him again?”

Bruce lifted up his black medical bag that held up all his supplies. “Well the main thing that I’m doing is healing all of the injuries that Toomes gave him and then I’ll give him a quick physical. Do you want to stay or-“

Tony snorted as both of them entered his bedroom. “Someone has to, otherwise he will bite your head off.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “He weighs like a 100 pounds I think I can take him.” He cocked his head to the side and stared at the protective look in Tony’s eyes. “I hope that you’re not getting too attached, Tony. He’s on a six month loan. If you get too Alpha over him-“

“I’m not getting too Alpha over him,” Tony snapped almost sounding offended. “I’m walking on broken glass. I have to deal with him when you leave you know.” Bruce shook his head as he went inside the room and Tony gently shook him awake, he was careful not to touch any of his wounds. “Peter, Pete wake up.”

Peter’s brown eyes slowly opened as he looked at Tony with a confused, sleepy expression that immediately turned to nervousness when he saw an unfamiliar person. He acted like a nervous cat and immediately tried to bolt, but Tony and Bruce weren’t letting him go anywhere.

“You’re safe, Peter.” Dr. Banner said kindly in that annoyingly, soothing voice. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he caressed Peter’s face. Peter relaxed when he felt the warmth in his hands and his kind, brown eyes. Tony felt weirdly jealous of how calm Peter was with Bruce. He almost wished that he would bite Bruce, just so that Bruce’s perfect façade would fall through. Ok, so maybe Tony was being a bit of a jackass. “I’m Dr. Banner, Tony called he said that you had some injuries. He wanted me to heal them for you so that you are feeling better. How does that sound?”

Peter gave a little nod, his back had been killing him and he hated being extra careful all the time. Besides this Dr. Banner seemed like a good guy and Peter kind of liked him. Bruce gently helped him lie down on the bed as he slowly removed his robe. Bruce whistled, “Toomes did a number on you didn’t he?”

Peter gave a little shrug, but didn’t elaborate. Bruce cleaned his wounds and extra blood with water as he gently removed the caked-on blood from his back. He grabbed a small bottle of alcohol and a clean rag. “Now this is going to sting a little and I’m sorry about that, but I need to clean the wounds otherwise they are going to become infected.”

He started cleaning off the wounds and Peter gave a little hiss of pain. His eyes watered as he felt the sting as Peter started to move away, but Tony gripped his shoulder to keep him from moving.

Peter glared at him, his eyes wide with betrayal and Tony shrugged. “Better than dying from an infection, kid so glare at me all you want.”

Thankfully, the sting lasted only a few minutes and Bruce carefully put some ointment on his wounds and wrapped his back with bandages. “You’ll need to change bandages every day for the next two or three days.” Bruce told Tony. “Clean them a little and put some ointment to get rid of the sting. After that he should be fine, the wounds will start healing soon.”

Tony nodded, Peter seemed to have relaxed when his wounds stopped stinging and he was looking at Bruce as if he were Jesus reincarnated. It was kind of annoying. “Now Peter I am just going to give you a quick check up, make sure that everything is ok and that there is nothing out of the ordinary ok?”

Peter nodded as Bruce checked his heart, his ears, eyes, and nose. He asked Peter if he hurt anywhere else besides his back and Peter shook his head. Bruce turned to Tony and told him, “Well, he’s a little underweight, but nothing a few good meals won’t fix.” He instructed Peter to laid down on the bed and he lifted up his robe.

Peter flinched when he felt Bruce gently part his cheeks opened and covered his anus gently with lube. “What are you doing?” he squealed.

“I need to check your temperature,” Bruce said calmly as he placed the thermometer inside of Peter. Peter puffed up his cheeks and fidgeted, but didn’t move. Peter could feel his entire face turning red and he wishes that Tony would leave the room. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed that Tony was there, maybe because Bruce was an actual medical professional.

Much to his surprise Tony ran a hand through Peter’s soft curls and Peter actually managed to relax after what seem like hours. “You have a slight fever,” Bruce said as he removed the thermometer and put Peter’s robe back down. “But nothing that you have to worry about, I can drop off some Tylenol.” He tapped Peter’s nose. “Take it easy for a few days ok, Pete.”

Peter nodded.

“One last question, Peter and then I will leave you alone. Was there anything between you and Toomes? Anything sexual?”

Peter shook his head. “He wanted to, but I bit him or scratched him every time.” Tony threw Bruce a what-did-I-tell-you-look.

“So you’re a virgin in every sense of the word?”

“I guess?” Peter had lost all interest in the conversation and had seemed to become more interested in Tony’s weird miniature cars that he had on display. The idea of Peter being a virgin made Tony’s cock stir even if Peter was oblivious to it. Peter seemed unaware of his own physical features.

“Peter have you ever had your first heat?” Bruce asked as Peter looked at the model cars. Peter shook his head. “Well, you will get in soon probably in the next few weeks or months. You’re of age now.” Peter shrugged, obviously he didn’t care, but Bruce and Tony knew he was going to care in the next few weeks or months. Most omegas didn’t have sexual desires before their first heat.

“I’ll walk you out, Bruce.” Tony said when it was obvious that Peter had lost all interest in them. “We need talk.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever! But I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for your patience.

** Five **

“What do you mean that Peter is not in heat yet?” Tony demanded as he closed the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Peter wasn’t destroying the rest of his possessions, but thankfully everything was quiet on the frontier. With any luck he’ll fall back asleep soon. Tony liked him better when he was asleep. “He is eighteen years old. I went into heat before I turned eighteen.”

“You are an Alpha, for Omegas its different.” Bruce said with a small shrug. “Besides Peter has been through a lot of trauma lately, not to mention that he doesn’t have the best eating habits and he’s more delicate. I’m sure after spending a few weeks with you should get him back to normal soon. He’s just a late bloomer.”

Tony looked at Bruce. “He’s sweet with you though-all sugar and spice. But as soon as I turn around, he acts like a gargoyle. Peter is pretty cute though.” Tony thought about Peter’s honey brown eyes and brown curls.

Bruce chuckled. “Most Omegas are, that’s what makes Alphas mate to them. Alphas are usually the brutes.” He raised his head. “Tony, you do know what happens when Omegas go into heat, don’t you?”

Tony rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. “Of course I know. Do you know how many Omegas I’ve fucked? They get all horny and needy and they just want to fuck all the time. I’m guessing it has something to do with their weird reproductive system.”

“Right,” Bruce said sounding like a preschool teacher. “And you do know that will probably happen to Peter in the next few weeks.”

“I’m counting on it. Don’t worry besides biting, Bruce I am pretty open to anything. I’ll make sure that he has a good time.”

Bruce slapped him on the shoulder. “No, Tony. You are not going to sleep with him! He is under your care for the next 6 months, that doesn’t give you a free pass to sleep him.”

“So does that mean I can’t sleep him? What are we supposed to do for the next six months?” His mind had already started wondering to the only pleasant aspects of having an unexpected houseguest. He wanted to have Peter in his bed. He wanted Peter to scream out his name as he fucked him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Play checkers or something. Look, Tony you know how Omegas get when they are in heat and they are so young they don’t think straight. So if Peter starts pressuring you to fuck him since you’re the only available Alpha refuse him politely and tell him to masturbate.”

Tony looked at Bruce with annoyance even though he doubted that Peter would find him attractive since he thought he was too “old.” “So you and Steve are going to put a meal in front of me and not let me eat it?”

Bruce rolled his eyes at his exaggeration as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Believe me, I can assure you that you will survive. It’s only six months, Tony I can assure you that you will survive.”

“That’s because you’re a Beta and you are practically living like a monk.” Tony grumbled and Bruce ignore him as he got into this car and left.

* * *

Peter looked at the collection of Tony’s collection of toys and other odd objects as he and Dr. Banner walked outside. He looked at the snow globes, toy cars, and little motorcycles that Peter wanted to play with. He touched the wheels slowly. This was the first time that he had ever visited a huge house and he could tell that Tony was rich. Very rich.

Peter looked at the toys again. He and May hadn’t had a lot of money growing up and May preferred to spend what little money they had on food rather than on toys. He wondered how the next six months would be in Tony’s company. He seemed nice enough and as long as he didn’t whip or beat him like Toomes did then he could handle anything.

Besides if worst came to worst he could always hide in the woods like a monkey. Tony came back as soon as he finished speaking with Bruce. He looked annoyed when he came back, but he softened when he saw Peter.

One of the things that Peter noticed about Tony was his scent. He had a unique scent, though it was normal for Omegas to have a better sense of smell when it came to Alphas. After all their whole purpose of them was to mate. Tony smelled like expensive cologne and pine needles and the scent strangely relaxed Peter. It was oddly comforting. 

Peter had called him old, but even though he was old he was attractive, and Peter wasn’t one for little crushes. Dr. Banner had mentioned that he was going to go through his heat soon, but Peter doubted it. He had always been a late bloomer. He was just glad that Toomes had given him an injection that acted as birth control. The last thing that he needed was to get pregnant. He had a feeling that he was going to hate pregnancy.

“Well, the last of the uninvited guests have left.” Tony said as he sat at the edge of his bed. “So it’s just you and me, kid.”

“For six months.”

“Six months.” Tony confirmed, Peter saw that Tony looked uncomfortable and he kept squirming. “Now I spoke to Bruce and you’re a little on the young side-“ he paused. “What I am trying to say is that you don’t have to worry. When you come into heat, I won’t mate with you. We will just be platonic buddies. Buddies with no sex. We will play cards and I’ll teach you how to cook steak.”

“Are you trying to convince yourself or me,” Peter blurted out in his usual rude way. “I am perfectly content at being platonic. You on the other hand seem disappointed. If you are worried about me going into heat, don’t. I’m eighteen and I’ve always been a late bloomer. I doubt it is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Tony snapped. “Kid, even if we are going to live platonically, we need to set up a couple of ground rules. Platonic or not this is still my house. I am still an Alpha. There are going to be rules and you are going to follow them.”


End file.
